Teen Titans power down
by thevaporeon890
Summary: First titan fic, ENJOY XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm so happy! been watching Teen Titans on boomerang lately... And I decided I wanted to do some bloody stuff XD... Hope you enjoy :D and If anyone who is reading this maybe has had the same Idea or done the same thing... sorry XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, If only dreams came true...

It was a cold afternoon, and the Titans were in the tower drinking co-co. "Hey Rae, don't you think we should be warming up together?" Beast Boy said taking a sip of his hot co-co."What do you mean, by together?" Beast Boy leaned in close to Raven, and grinned. "Rae I have something to tell you, I've wanted to tell you, but I was scared you would think that I was weird." Raven smiled weakly, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Beast Boy, I know where you are going... and I feel the same way." Beast Boy brightend up, and sqeezed Raven. "Rae I've been hurt so many times I just..." Tears began to squirm out of Beast Boy's eyes. Raven looked at him and wiped a tear off of his face. "Beast Boy, I'm not going to leave you." He looked at her and all thoughts of Terra drifted away from his mind. Beast Boy's ear twitched and as he morphed into a wolf a masked figure burst through the window of the tower. "Look what we have here!" The figure through a disk type object at Raven and hit her on the chest, she fell from the air like a ripped paper plane, and landed hard on the floor of the tower. Beast Boy rushed to her side, and pulled her to her feet. He ripped his communicater from his belt and shouted "Robin we need backup!" The figure put his boney fingers to his head and said "They won't find you!" All of a sudden Beast Boy and Raven were lifted off the ground and teleported to an unknown location. A loud sound was eminating from the figures head as the other titans came up the elevater. "Titens go!" shouted Robin as he drop kicked the figure. Starfire was shooting her lazors at him. Cyborg was charging up his powerfull lazor for a one-shot one-kill attack when... "If you ever want to see your freinds again then you will STOP ATTACKING MY MINION!" The remaining titans stopped attacking and looked up at the figure "WHO ARE YOU!" Robin demanded. "And where are our freinds!" claimed Star. "All shall be revealed in time titans." Robin stood up and sighed. "Power down titans, power down."

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, wake up... Please don't be dead, please..." Beast Boy grunted in pain and rolled over to see Raven. "Wh-ere are we?'' said Beast Boy weakly. "I don't know, but..." Raven bust out in tears over the green man. "I thought I lost you!" B.B. lifted one of his hands and held it up to Ravens face, he gently moved it down her short black, and purple hair, whispering "shhh, it will be ok." the green man began to attempt to stand but he fell down again with a loud "ummmph." Beast Boy grunted and layed his head on Raven's legs. "Raven... I-I love you." Raven's face grew dark and she layed her head on his. "I love you to B.B.." She attempted to heal his legs many times. "Azmerath metrion sinthos!" "AHHHHHH!" Beast Boy cried out in pain as his leg tried and tried again to mend. "Raven it's not working!" B.B. was now crying from the emince pain he was in. Raven worried about him and layed down beside him. "We are going to get through this, if it's the last thing I do." "Well it's not if I have anything to do about it." Beast Boy teased. Raven managed to get him to his feet before stumbling onto a nearby wall. "Rae, If we don't get through this I..." Raven stoped him in his tracks and said "Do you here that?" Someone was running towards them with a shiny object that was almost glowing in the dark. "Halt!" The person shouted. "Please he needs help!" Raven pleaded. The person put his weapon away and walked over to the two damaged heroes. "Raven, Beast Boy, is that you? We havent seen you in 30 years!" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, clearly confused as the person walked up to them and smiled. "Hi im Night Wing."

Well guys please give me your ideas and your comments. What about dat time travel XD oh well may the scones be with you.


	2. The shock

Hope you enjoyed the last fic... I WORKED HARD ON IT! and this will prob be a B. fic sooooo loves to the scone enjoy XD

"Wait so how do you know us?" whispered Beast Boy who's leg was draining his energy. "Oh yah, you don't know me as Night Wing, but i'm Robin." Raven looked at Beast Boy, eyes filled with worry, and greif. "Robi... Night Wing, can you please help Beast Boy?" Night wing grabbed Raven's free hand and led her and B.B. to a ladder. "How are we gonna get B.B. up this ladder?" "Forgot my powers already did you Night Wing?" Raven raised her hands and chanted "Azmerath metrion sinthos!" a shriveld black plate like object appeared out of thin air and moved under B.B.'s body and lifted him up to a door. Raven and Night Wing followed. As they got to the door Raven put B.B's arm around her and they followed Night Wing once again. They were going through a dark hallway with red outlines on the walls. "So where are we Night Wing?" Raven asked curiously. "Well you seem to have forgoten to Rae. We are in the one and only Titan Tower." Beast Boy lifted his head slowly and looked around. "Where are the others?"


End file.
